You Will Always Be My Bestfriend
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Modern AU. George is conviced that Emma le heartbroken after the revelation of Jane and Frank's engagement. Emma thinks he is in love with Harriet, or is it Jane ? Both are wrong.


Emma looked up and frowned at George. It was too bloody early to deal with unrequited love.

"Hi, sunshine. Happy to see me, I take it ?"

George smiled, but something was off. Did he realise too ?

Emma heart was shivering in her chest.

"Don't be an arse. You know I missed you." she retorted, before looking away.

She had missed him, that much was true. He had never been away for long.

Worry appeared in her best friend dark irises. He touched her cheek gently but she recoiled, ill at ease.

"Emma, are you alright ?" he whispered, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"What... What do you mean ?" she mumbled, playing with a loose strand of fair hair escaping her not-so-perfect-for-once bun.

Their eyes met.

"You've been crying. Gosh Emma, I'm so sorry." he sighed, taking her hand in his.

He looked so contrite. Emma just couldn't look at him. She couldn't bear his pity.

"No... It's okay. Don't be. It's not your fault. We can't chose who we fall for, after all." she said, trying to laugh it away quite unsuccesfully.

It just didn't sound right.

"He's such an idiot." George said harshly.

Now, Emma was confused.

"Who ?"

It was George's turn to look puzzled.

"Frank. I hope you realised you deserve far better. His little game with you was just..."

He clenched his fists. His gaze was pure anger and indignation at this instant.

"How could he..."

"No hard feelings there." Emma replied, unfocused on the conversation.

George was so close, she couldn't think well.

"But surely it was wrong of him !" George exclaimed.

Clearly there was no love lost between the two young men. Emma just shrugged.

"I guess so. It's not like we were in a real relationship or anything, you know."

"You're the heartbroken one but you're still looking for justification of his behaviour ! Oh Emma !"

He looked at her in such a way... Her heart flutterred. He was probably thinking of a Jane. Jealousy was consumming him. Her heart ached for her friend.

"Frank didn't break my heart." she observed calmly.

You did, she almost added.

"No need to be shy with me. It's okay to be heartbroken." George said, hugging her.

She rejoiced in the embrace but quickly pulled away, afraid to reveal her undesired feelings.

"If you say so. But I was not in love in Frank, and thus he's not responsible for any damage my heart may currently suffer." Emma told her childhood friend as lightly as she could.

George smiled to her, still looking unconvinced but didn't comment on it.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said.

"And how's your heart, Knightley ?" she asked quietly, her eyes bright with unshed tears, unable to face him.

He took a ragged breathe.

"How's my... Emma. You know then. I should have tell you earlier. But I didn't want... Look at me. No matter what, our friendship is more important to me to any inclinations of the heart we may have. I don't want you to end our friendship on that ground. Please." he begged her.

George never pleaded. He looked so at loss, and a bit like he was going to be sick. There was a nameless fear in his voice, something Emma hoped she never would have to hear again.

"I'll never be the one to end that friendship. But could we do it ? I don't want you to be hurt, and you don't want me to be hurt either but we'll suffer... I thought I could... I honestly thought... But I can't." she whispered, clinging to Knightley, trying hard not to cry.

George made a tentative smile. It didn't have much effect.

"Emma. For our friendship's sake, I won't let my feelings rule me, I promise you. I'll keep them quiet if it is what it takes. Just give me time."

He wasn't certain he could do it but he had to try. He'll make the effort somehow.

"You don't have to do that for me ! I don't want to be in the way of your happiness. If you love Harriet, then I'll make the better of it. Don't put aside your happiness for me." Emma cried out, horrified.

She wasn't going to be in the way of George's happiness. No matter what it was going to cost her.

"Har... Gosh, Emma, are you daft ? I've never been in love with her." George replied, tucking at his hair nervously.

So she didn't know. It was probably a matter of minutes. How mad would she be ?

"So it was Jane all the time... You tried to comfort me about Frank's departure whereas you were grieving... You're too thoughtful. The news of their engagement must have been so much worse on you than on me." Emma murmured, lowering her head.

Was she jealous ? Was it wishful thinking ? George couldn't say. He hesitated a quarter of second before speaking again.

He took her chin in both his hands to make her look at him. She wasn't crying but at this point his own cheeks were not as dry as they usually were.

"Emma, is there the slightest chance... I don't love Jane. I don't love Harriet either. How can you think... You're the only one, Emma. I'm not very good with words, you know. I'd like to say more, but all I can think of is that I love you and-"

"You l..." she interrupted him, a smile breaking in her face.

She looked at him hopefully. They kissed.

"I've always loved you but it takes me so much time to realise it. And then I thought you didn't love me back and I wasn't willing to be the one to destroy our friendship."

"I fear it is impossible to do so. You will always be my bestfriend."


End file.
